marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sise-Neg (Earth-74113)
During his journey through time, Sise-Neg briefly stopped in 18th century Paris and took the guise of the sorcerer Cagliostro so he could record the "merest basics" of his time-travelling techniques in the Book of Cagliostro for people to remember him by. He is encountered by Doctor Strange, who followed his nemesis Baron Mordo after he discovered Sise-Neg's writings in the Book of Cagliostro and travelled to the past in an attempt to use Sise-Neg's technique to become the new Sorcerer Supreme after the death of the Ancient One. Strange and Mordo battle each other in a timeless void, but feel their power draining due to Sise-Neg draining magic, including theirs, from a separate reality. Mordo leaves the void by creating a portal, with Strange barely able to concentrate enough to make it to the other side. Doctor Strange arrives in 18th century Paris and finds a crowd of people pulling a man in a cart and chanting the name Cagliostro. He waits until nightfall and enters Cagliostro's (Sise-Neg's) dwelling, where he feels a surge of weakness rush over him as he approaches the sleeping sorcerer. Sise-Neg awakens and beckons Doctor Strange toward him after sensing his magical power, using telekinesis to open the doors to his dwelling. Doctor Strange tells the disguised Sise-Neg of Mordo's intention to alter the future for his own evil ambitions, having followed him into the past. Sise-Neg readily realizes that Mordo must have read his book, but only considers it a slight error and tells Strange that he will not get involved in the affairs of others against his will before. He then runs into a portal and disappears, leaving Strange in his dwelling. Doctor Strange uses his magic to disguise himself as Cagliostro and waits until Mordo arrives. Though initially fooled by Strange's disguise, Mordo senses something is wrong and reveals Strange's true form with a spell. The two battle at less than their full strength because of Sise-Neg's magic absorption, but Strange manages to trick Mordo by creating a magic creature that distracts Mordo long enough to trap him in the Eye of Agamotto. Much to Strange's shock, Mordo vanishes. Strange disguises himself as Cagliostro once again to wait until Cagliostro (Sise-Neg) reappears. While waiting, Doctor Strange sees himself appear before him and warn of Mordo's intentions, just as he had done earlier. The disguised Strange suddenly fades away, leaving the Doctor Strange that just entered the dwelling to realize that he just witnessed time repeating itself. Sise-Neg still in disguise reenters his dwelling once again and tells Doctor Strange that he has abused his hospitality and should have left earlier. Still disguised as Cagliostro, Sise-Neg attacks Doctor Strange after being accused of abusing reality by tinkering with time. Baron Mordo appears suddenly and puts down Doctor Strange with his magic while he is distracted with Sise-Neg. He suggests an alliance between himself and the 31st century sorcerer, but Sise-Neg tells him that he does not take allies and disables him with electric bolts shot out of his fingertips. Sise-Neg explains that the time paradoxes witnessed by Doctor Strange were caused by him flowing back through time and removes his Cagliostro disguise to reveal his true self. After explaining the reason for his stop in France, he jumps through time once again to steal all the mystical energy from another reality. Mordo follows Sise-Neg in his jump through time, attempting to influence him to create a new reality where he is Sorcerer Supreme. Doctor Strange is forced to follow them to try and stop Sise-Neg, who he calls the greatest threat their reality has ever known. Sise-Neg stops his time travel in late 5th century England, slightly amused that both Strange and Mordo have continued to follow him. Mordo once again tries to persuade Sise-Neg to let him be his servant despite Strange's assurance that he would not allow him to do so, confident that Strange cannot do anything to him because Sise-Neg's very presence keeps them well below their normal levels of power. Sise-Neg ignores Mordo's offer and tells them that he stopped his time-travel in King Arthur's time because he felt a mammoth concentration of mystical energy while absorbing through time and that he must find out why. He reveals that the reason for needing to know the source of power is that he is going to become God, and that once he does so "the universe and beyond" shall be his to do with as he wills and that everything will be reborn as he so desires. But, in order to become God he needs to have obtained all possible knowledge because nothing must be left unknown. Sise-Neg suddenly creates a dragon to fight a passing knight in front of him simply for his amusement, not caring if the knight were to live or die. Doctor Strange kills the dragon by using his weakened Eye of Agamotto to bury the dragon in mountain debris, causing the knight, who introduces himself as Lancelot du Lac, to mistake Strange for the wizard Merlin, who turns out to be the source of magical energy in that time period. After absorbing all the magical energy from Merlin, Sise-Neg makes another jump in time and stops near the twin cities of Sodom and Gomorrah, now appearing before Strange and Mordo as a giant floating head due to being at the beginning of his transcendence to godhood. He tells the two magicians that the mystic energy in Sodom and Gomorrah is even greater than what Merlin possessed, but that it will be easy to take it away from the people living there due to them living in sin and degradation. Mordo suggests that Sise-Neg should simply kill them to free all their magical energy for his use, but Strange protests and says living in sin is no justification for their murder. Sise-Neg decides to see whose advice he will follow by taking them all to the city streets, where Sise-Neg once again takes his human appearance. He approaches the crowd and tells them to take the three to their leaders "or else face instant death", causing Strange to fret that Sise-Neg has ruined the outcome from the beginning and has become drunk with power. The sinful crowd summons the Priests of Death, who try to kill the sorcerers with magic from their staffs (Doctor Strange's Shield of the Seraphim barely able to withstand their attack due to Sise-Neg's presence). This angers Sise-Neg, whp turns back into a floating head and destroys Sodom and Gomorrah and most of its citizens in a rain of fire. Sise-Neg makes another jump through time and upon reaching ancient time before the arrival of the First Host of the Celestials stops once again. Doctor Strange notices that the ancient primates of the area are fleeing in a hurry and mentions it to Sise-Neg, which angers him because he has decided that he has done away with humans. Suddenly, the chaos lord responsible for the death of the Ancient One, Shuma-Gorath, appears, busy eating members of the fleeing group of primates. Sise-Neg senses that Shuma-Gorath is the very last possessor of mystical energy that he must have, but Doctor Strange tells him that Shuma-Gorath is more than just that and tries to save mankind's ancestors on his own. Shuma-Gorath does not even feel Strange's Bolts of Bedevilment spell and Strange becomes invisible, himself coming close to non-existence due to all the energy that Sise-Neg has absorbed. He pleads for Sise-Neg to not abandon those that are responsible for his existence to something inhuman, causing Sise-Neg to decide to help them. Sensing that Shuma-Gorath absorbs energy in the same manner as himself, Sise-Neg decides to draw Shuma-Gorath's energy away from it to put it to sleep rather than combat it directly for fear of losing some of his carefully accumulated magical energy. After putting it to sleep, he banishes Shuma-Gorath to another dimension before creating a small garden of paradise for the two surviving primates. Sise-Neg makes a final jump in time to the beginning of the universe, with Strange and Mordo witnessing the cosmos unfold before them into an empty void. Sise-Neg appears out of the void and tells Strange and Mordo that his plan to re-create the universe in his image was pitiable, for in attaining his godhood he learned the truth that mankind is the universe's closest approximation of perfection and that he cannot improve upon it. He decides to recreate the universe exactly as it was with a big-bang that sends Strange and Mordo hurling forward in time to their present reality. Seeing "God" causes Baron Mordo to go mad and Doctor Strange wonders if he had witnessed the second creation or simply the first creation repeating itself. . | Powers = In his human form, Sise-Neg possessed "virtually unlimited ability to manipulate the forces of magic for a variety of effects, including interdimensional teleportation, size transformations, time travel, matter transmutations, concussive force-bolts, energy/matter constructs, etc." He possessed the ability to time-travel using a self-discovered technique that allowed him to change the past without endangering his present existence. Sise-Neg was able to forcibly extract magical energy from all sources, weakening others both in the vicinity and in completely separate realities by doing so. By the end of his journey to godhood, Sise-Neg possessed all magical energy from the 31st century down to the dawn of creation, in addition to containing all of time and space within him. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Sise-Neg is "genesis" spelled backwards. | Links = }} Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleporters Category:Size Alteration Category:Transmutation Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Energy Absorption